With My Determined Passion
by harvest cleric
Summary: It's been years since the Shaman Fight. Now the lime light shines on young Asakura Hana. He and his best friend Airabelle, have a normal teenage life. Until Fate calls upon Hana and brings him to a world where he's only heared about in fairytales.


****

New story yes! I know you all are sick of reading my new ones and want updated ones. Well I'll try my best to give them to you. But this one is probably, I hope, going to be a popular one. You see, I'm in the process of making a manga about Hana. So, that means if my plot and story are interesting enough to read with words, then others will want to read the manga with the art.

Okay, as said before, the story follows Hana. About 15 years after the ending of the anime. So that'd make Yoh and his friends around their late 20s.

The setting will start in Japan, but will combine with some Final Fantasy X and X-2 Spira action! Yay!

Also I'll add original characters (made up!! By ME!!) to help make the story more interesting. All the Shaman King characters will be in here. Though I am debating on whether or not to add some FFX and FFX-2 characters in the story. I guess you guys can decide that.

The genre is action/adventure/fantasy/romance/humor/angst and anything else that couldn't fit.

Alright well here is the story.

Hope you like it!

With My Determined Passion

7:30 A.M

It was just about ready for school. Children were racing to get to their classrooms before others did. Meanwhile, highschoolers were trying to finish last night's homework before the homeroom bell rang.

Everyone was where they were supposed to be.

All except one boy.

7:35 A.M

A blonde rushed out of his home, put some blades on and flew. He knocked down dogs, old people, and plastic pink flamingoes. Anything that got in his way.

Of course he didn't know how to skate.

He reached a hill. He hesitated. This was one big hill. He looked down upon it as if second thinking going down. But before he did anything, he felt a push from someone or something and went down.

Down the hill that is.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The kid sped down the hill waving his arms vigorously. He didn't know how to stop.

"I think before I skate, I should learn how to stop" he screamed.

Trying desperately not to hit anyone or anything, he jumped over stuff that got in his path of screaming and panicking.

Meanwhile, a local townsperson walks out of the grocery store. He seems to be in a happy giddy mood.

"La la la!! Life's so grand! I love everything about it! I love everything and everyone!" he sang. He grabbed his bag and began to skip down the street.

As our child is screaming and trying to desperately get people out of his way he yells at the top of his lungs, "HEY MISTER GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Dum de dum de dum" the man sings nonchalantly.

But it was too late. He had already ran into him.

He shook his head and rubbed his knees. "Owie…" managing to get up, the boy looked at who his victim was. Food scattered everywhere. He poked what looked like a mangled body. He put his hand behind his head. "Heh heh heh. Sorry about that!"

Barely rising to his feet, he continued trying to get to his destination. School. But his strategy was different. He would hold on to whatever he good get his hands on and try to swing like Tarzan.

The "mangled body" rose also. But not to a happy start. He started to walk menacingly after the boy.

The blonde started to lose control of his legs once again. "I'm going to die!" he said to himself.

He then got a strange sense that someone was stalking him. "Is someone following me?" he asked.

To him, he saw a man with long hair and a butcher knife. But to the other, he saw a stupid kid who had knocked him down and ruined his perfect morning.

"AAAHH!!" the boy screamed. Trying his best not to fall, but also not to get killed.

The man picked up his pace and started to sprint towards him. The blonde couldn't go faster so he let go of what he was holding on to and tried to skate away.

He managed to get some distance from his enemy. So his screaming and panicking ceased for a few moments. He stopped, catching his breath. "… is… is he still after me?" he gazed behind his shoulder. The man's was closer that then ever.

"Why?!" he screamed picking up the speed. He couldn't let himself get killed by a stranger not before school at least. No. He shook his head. He wasn't going to get killed period. He had to get this guy of his back. He looked for places.

After searching 2 blocks, he finally spotted something. And thank goodness it was right near the school. A sigh of relief left the boy's mouth. "Okay Hana, you can do this. This stalker guy, is going down. Grr yeah I'm a tough guy". He sped to a clock post. He grabbed it with to hands and swung himself around to face the stalker.

"Okay mister guy, I'm sick of you!" His plan was to just push him, turn around, pray that he was down, and sprint to school.

Of course it didn't work out for young Hana Asakura. When released from the pole, he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. He flipped, due to the fact that he wasn;t heavy, and by accident, kicked the man in the face. Leaving a heavy scar on his mug.

Hana shiverd in fear that he wasn't going to murder him, he was going to **_slaughter_** him. Fearing for his life, he quickly bowed and apologized and went straight to school as the end of homeroom bell rang.

8:15 A.M

The man fell on his rear. "Owie… that kid…" he rubbed his temple "is getting on my nerves". A small pug trotted towards the hurt man, licking is face. "Thanks Doc" he started "I can always count on you to make me feel better".

The dog stopped. "I was just licking off the forsting you had on your face from eating that Toaster Struttle. The man growled. "Thanks now just for that, you have to sleep with the cats tonight" he smirked, getting up.

The dog growled but later began to chuckle at his face. "What happened to you, Brendan? Some kid hit you with a rollerskate?" Brendan's face got red with anger. "Yes in fact, and I was just going to repay him for that…" he cracked his knuckles. "He's in the high school… Funbari High"

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're to stupid to go back to high school!" the dog made a funny. He fell and laughed.

"Harty har har. But it's true that they won't let me in the school" he held his chin in thought. "Hmmm"

"I got it!" he reached inside his pocket to get a stone. He grabbed Doc and began to chant.

A purple aura began to lift them.

8:30 A.M

Hana took his skates of and put his regular school shoes on. "WHEW! What a morning" he said to himself.

A skinny girl with blonde locks, patted him on his back. "And good morning to you mister!" she smiled sweetly.

Hana turned and smiled too. "Ohayoo, Airabelle" he stood up. "Did I miss anything in homeroom?"

Airabelle gave him an odd look. "No, but why were you late? I waited for you at the train station"

Hana's face softened. "You did? Oh I'm sorry! It's just that I woke up late and had to find a way to get away from this crazy homosexual stalker guy!"

With the odd look still pasted on her face, Airabelle laughed "You had to roller blade here didn't you?"

He gave her his poker face. "… Yes I did. Okay now are you happy?"

She couldn't stop laughing. "roller blading… hah hah hah!! And what's with the stalker guy?" she asked, ceasing her giggles.

"I'm not joking!" he waved his arms.

"No.. your dancing" she laughed again. She knew what he was talking about. She wanted to get the bad thoughts out of his mind.

Hana smiled and laughed as well. He couldn't be sad or depressed near her. She reminded him of his father. Always smiling and cheering everyone up.

After their excessive giggling, they began to walk to their next class. "I guess you had bad start, but it'll get better, Hana. I promise!" she walked backwards holding her pinky up.

Hana grinned linking his pinky with hers. "Alrighty then!"

8:45 A.M

They reached their next class. They took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. They heared some students gossiping.

"Did you hear? We have a new student!"

"At this time of the year?"

"Yea and a professor from a fancy college is coming here to visit!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I hear that he's from Britain!"

"Omigosh!"

Hana raised an eyebrow, after overhearing the conversation. "Hmmm…"

"Wow! How exciting! Maybe he'll lecture us!" Airabelle said in excitement.

Hana rested his head on his desk. "Great just what I need… another mom…" he grunted.

"Oh come on Hana! This could be helpful for when we graduate!" she replied with enthusiasm.

The teacher slid the door open and walked in. "Alright children, settle down. I suppose that you all have heard about the news. So I won't worry about it. Let's welcome our new student, Brank Tsumanu. And the college professor, Docter Cod"

8:55 A.M

Giggles were heard when the two entered the room. The boy had long brown hair and wore it down. He came in glaring at Hana. Hana saw it and gulped. The professor came in also. His hair was black and neat. He wore glasses and he looked sort of embarrassed.

He whispered to Brank with his British accent. "This is embarrassing! Why did you transform me into a stupid teacher?"

Brank glared. "Because I want to get in here, beat the kid up and leave. Why you? Because you deserve this!" He turned his attention towards to class and saw Airabelle. He smirked. _Maybe I'll do that by getting to his cute little girlfriend _he thought.

The teacher told Brank his eat. He walked over and winked at Airabelle. She caught it and slightly blused. Hana, however, growled softly and turned at Brank. Something about him looked familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

9:30 A.M

Class had ended and Brank curls his lips. Now he'd get Hana. He walked slightly quietly behind the two blondes as the walk to their next class.

Hana glanced at Airabelle who was smiling a bit. "What was all that about?" he questioned.

Airabelle was surprised. That came out of no where. "What about what?"

Hana stopped and put his hands on his hips. "That wink from Brank?"

"What? I couldn't help it! It's probably his way of saying hello. Don't worry about it so much, Hana" she reassured him. Though it did cross her mind of why Hana was reacting so weird about it.

Hana sighed. Maybe he was being a little hasty. But why, he wondered. He shook his head. Too much thinking gave him a headache. He managed to smile. "I won't"

Brank growled. _That didn't work… heh… okay, now on to plan B… _he snickered.

9:35 A.M

When the two have walked outside to take a shortcut to the next class, they heared a slight growl. They turn to see Brank following them.

Hana arched an eyebrow. "Blank?"

Brank growled a little louder. "That's Brank… you idiot…"

Hana laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Sorry, Frank"

"That's BRANK"

"Okay Crank"

"BRANK"

"Tank"

"BRANK"

"Stank"

Brank lost his nerve. He reached for his bokuto and pointed it at Hana. "Alright blondy! I had enough of your stupidity and lack of intelligence. You ruined my perfect morning and now you're going to pay!!"

Finally I was able to finish this chapter of the story. Don't worry, Yoh and the gang will come in next chapter. I hope you all liked it!

Thank you for reading!

Ja mata!

Keiko


End file.
